


So Far Away and So Near

by drowned_in_books



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Letters, M/M, background Cassandra/Alyss, post siege of macinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowned_in_books/pseuds/drowned_in_books
Summary: Will and Horace keep in touch after Will is back at Seacliff, and Horace is back at Castle Araluen.this is silly ridiculous fluff with Very Very VERY little actual substance.
Relationships: Horace Altman/Will Treaty
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Summer Fluff 5K





	1. Horace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarishashernoseinabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarishashernoseinabook/gifts).



> hope you like it, solarishashernoseinabook!!!

Dear Will,

It seems so long since I’ve seen you at the fork in the road. Is it overly sentimental of me to write a whole letter telling you how much I miss you? Those couple weeks we had, in Macindaw, and traveling home, were amazing. I miss waking up to your smile, the feeling of your hair brushing the underside of my chin as I hold you, how perfectly we fit together in those tiny Ranger tents.

I’m worried this letter won’t seem like me, because I don’t know how best to express how wildly in love with you I am, without being all purple prose-y. You know me, I’m a bash-and-whacker, as Halt so kindly calls me. I had to ask one of the other knights here at the castle for advice in how to write a love letter. I think he thinks I’m writing to a woman, and I had to smother a laugh when he suggested I wax poetic – his words, not mine – about shapely arms and soft hands. Your arms _are_ shapely, just not in the way he’s thinking, and your hands are definitely not soft. I remember when you let me pull your bow when we were kids, and my hands smarted for days. The callouses you Rangers have are insane.

Cass figured out that we’re together now. She hit me over the head with her practice sword and yelled that it was about time. I still take her to all the dances and such as her date – she likes it because she doesn’t have to deal with the endless whirl of partners looking to marry her for her position, and I appreciate not having to turn down the silly castle ladies who think I’m _dashing_ because I’m a knight. We’ve been keeping an ear to the castle gossip as to when people think we’re going to get married. Apparently, any man who is so attentive to a woman is obviously in love with her and is a few weeks away from proposing. Who knew? Certainly not us. We get a good laugh out of it though and try to play into the rumors. Every week we go out riding, just the two of us. Everyone assumes we’re off having a romantic tryst, but in reality, we’re just practicing our swordplay in the woods and gossiping.

You’ll be interested to know that when Alyss was up here last week, for some diplomatic something-or-other, they seemed to hit it off. I’m not sure if Alyss is into Cass or not, but Cass is definitely crushing on her. It’s highly entertaining to watch – Cass is normally so put together and poised, it’s fun to watch her stutter and blush. It’s only when Alyss _isn’t_ around though – when they’re together she puts on a mask of professionalism. I asked her about it, and she said she was worried Alyss wasn’t into her. If you see Alyss before I do, see where that lies… I’m not above matchmaking to see my two best friends happy.

Sorry this letter is so rambling; I just miss you a whole lot. I got so used to just turning to you and telling you things, I catch myself doing it a dozen times a day, but you’re not there. I’m looking forward to seeing you again. Be prepared for one of my special Horace Altman bear hugs. Hope your ribs have recovered from the last one.

Love,

Horace


	2. Will

Dear Horace,

It’s very sentimental to write a whole letter about how much you miss me, but I don’t mind at all. I miss you too – you’re the sunshine to my moonlight. I never feel quite whole without you. Seacliff is quiet and warm, but I’d still rather be sleeping in that frigid tent with you.

Your letter was just right – I loved your rambling about the castle gossip. It’s light and bright and a welcome distraction for me. It’s very quiet here, and sleepy. Aside from my patrols and making sure the Baron’s men at arms are up to snuff, there’s little to do except practice my mandola. Berrigan sent me a few new pieces of sheet music, which was very kind of him. Next time I see you, I should play you _So Far Away and So Near_ or _Birds of a Feather_. Both of them are very romantic.

Oh, my arms are shapely, then? I’d argue your arms are shapelier than mine. I’ve heard it said that it’s more romantic to comment on your beloved’s eyes. Your eyes, my dear, are as clear and beautiful as the sky over the ocean. Also, my callouses are nothing, Horace, in comparison to the ones on your hands from your sword.

I laughed out loud when I read about how you and Cass are _certainly_ in love. The Baron here thinks Alyss and I are head over heels for each other, just because she came over for dinner after dropping off diplomatic papers instead of staying at the castle for a banquet. He gave me a disapproving look though, that I should “be cognizant of the lady’s honor” and not dine alone with her anymore. Ha! Alyss’ honor is safe with me, and safe with herself, too. She doesn’t need a man to take care of her.

On the question of her and Cass… I think you might be on to something. I asked her about it and Alyss! Alyss actually _stuttered_ and blushed! Can you imagine? I thought I had fallen into another world for a moment – she’s always so composed! We’ll definitely have to set them up. Do you think we should send a letter to Lady Pauline, to get Alyss assigned to more Castle Araluen trips?

I loved your rambling letter, do send another soon. I miss you being around too. I tremble at the thought of meeting you again – no I’m not swooning I’m just frightened of your hugs.

Lots of love,

Will


End file.
